From where we left off
by Lilith Cullen
Summary: Directly from where New Moon left off the first chapter of what I hope to be many of my up and coming fanfictions. Please, DO NOT READ THIS unless you have finished New Moon, I don't want to ruin anyone's readings


For those of you deciding to write fan-fiction I thought I might take a wild crack at it also. I'm just ashamed to, not mentioning any specifics; see that many of you are forgetting the basics of the characters in Twilight and New Moon. I understand that your versions seem fine but in mine I'm not completely going by what I exactly want to write. No, I'm putting Stephenie Meyer's characters forward in their truth. So for those of you reading I've done and will continue writing exactly what I think she has put within all her characters. Thank you and enjoy!

_**From where we left off...**_

"ISABELLA _SWAN_!"

I heard Charlie scream again. His voice was booming around both Edward and I. I could see the veins in his neck near their bursting point. Though I stood tall inside I was shaking, like Jacob, only this wasn't out of anger, it was pure fear. Edward was perfectly still and for once, if I didn't know any better, I would expect that he was a real statue. What even surprised me more was that Charlie had even let him set foot in the house. He already had a strong dislike for him and his previous disappearing act. Why he was letting him keep his stance beside me only left me curious.

He was pacing. That was never a good sign. I've never seen Charlie so furious before. At first that was what caused the feeling of fright deep within my gut. But that terror soon was washed over and replaced with guilt. I knew what he was angry. There was a bright, running, motorcycle outside in our driveway. That in itself was bad, but Jacob had told him that it was mine. This was one of those times when you would ask yourself why you did something like this, something so stupid. Edward was probably asking himself that to. His eyes were focused I could tell. His usual soft golden orbs were now somewhat plain, dull, like there was something taking away the twinkle to dwindle on something else. I felt his arms around me, but they were secure, just to make sure that Charlie wouldn't completely crack and do something that both he and I would regret later.

For the next thirty minutes or so I thought that all this was going to be was Charlie walking back and fourth mumbling under his breath, Edward and I stiff as stone. For a few moments I thought that as a possibility, it couldn't be that bad now could it? I could never keep it like that, I know. Soon I would miss Edwards laugh, he wouldn't laugh if this situation would be the last thing that we both endured. Frowning I looked up at him and he in return looked down at me, somewhat horror struck. He must have been hearing Charlie's thoughts, just that look gave me enough to go wide eyed. Finally has the tension settled as much as it would Charlie stopped mid-way in his pacing to glance up at me. His eyes were red, like salt had been tapped down on them; I could see the veins in their angry pools.

"Isabella Swan! WHAT dare I ask were you thinking?!" he finally spluttered out. My mouth opened to answer but he cut me off.

"No, I know what you were thinking! You were thinking you could live off the edge! Bella you know I hate those contraptions! Yet you went and bought one anyways! You promised, you promised, you would never set a foot on one!"

Charlie remembered my promise. I thought he would have forgotten but he didn't. I felt worse now and my eyes easily fell towards my feet. How could I answer that? In truth I did break his promise. Over the past few months many of the promises I had made had been broken; my promise to still be friends with Jacob, my own promise to Edward to not do anything reckless and stupid, and now my own father's promise. "Charlie...I..." There were things I wanted to say, anything, but all the words I could think of were tangled in my throat. Edward noticed my silence and came to my rescue...again. "Charlie, please, let me explain." Immediately Charlie's eyes darted over to Edward. I could see his eye twitch. "You have something to do with this?!" Edward only nodded. "Yes. You see, I was so upset over leaving Bella that I purchased her a gift to give to her. When she received it however she knew you would go to extreme's, so she sent it to Jacob Blacks. He unfortunately returned it at the wrong time." I was completely astonished. My eyes were large, my mouth hanging open as I looked between Edwards calm expression then to Charlie's distraught visage. "That's not what Jacob said. I believe him more then you." If Charlie had ever growled before it would have been now. "Charlie, Jacob lied. Edward is telling the truth. I hid it at Jacobs. You know the Blacks don't like the Cullens. If I would have asked him to hide it because Edward sent it to me he never would. So I lied and said I bought it off the street. He believed me of course." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Me, Bella Swan, saying my best friend lied, I felt horrible.

Instead of Charlie's gaze it was Edward that stared down at me. Then together we looked towards Charlie. What I saw only relieved me. He was calming down. The veins in his neck were easing down; his eyes were retaining their normal color. I felt a sigh pass through my lips which only caused Charlie to raise and brow and look at me maliciously. "I want that, thing, out of here by tomorrow. If it's not you're not allowed to see Edward completely until I give the say so." He turned, but he wasn't quiet done yet. "Show him to the door for now Bella, He's done with his visit for the day." I didn't have to respond. Edward tugged at me gently and I walked towards the door. Charlie huffed and mumbled his way up the stairs. When it was just me and Edward I saw him smile, that most wonderful smile, and look down to me. "Edward..." I couldn't express how much I wanted to thank him. He knew I did, not by my thoughts, but by the gleam in my eye. He shook his head. "I've saved you before; it only seemed natural to do it again."

"You'll stay though right?"

"Of course I will. Now show me out before Charlie comes to kick me out himself."

Smiling he found his way out the door and as loud as I found it necessary I bid him goodbye. It must have been enough for Charlie because his voice echoed from the bathroom to downstairs. "Good riddance." Even though that should have hurt it only made me grin. I tiptoed my way up the stairs and into my room. Like always Edward was already there, sitting in the rocking chair. "You know, I believe not even the Volturi could put the fright in someone compared to Charlie." He teased. I only smirked. "You also know that if you keep sticking up for me Charlie isn't going to let you even a yard near the house."

"He's contemplating that right about now."

I looked at him, highly annoyed. "That's not funny. You know Charlie keeping you away from the house would only make things worse on us." Edward was before me in the matter of time it took me to blink. "No mortal, or immortal, will keep me from you Bella. I don't care if he locks me in a cell. I'll see you." My heart beat skipped about two beats as he stood in front of me. I could feel his breath, how impressively chilling it was. I didn't notice that my arms had wrapped themselves around him, and he his as his lips gentle eased down on my hair. "Bella, could you tell me exactly what you were thinking when you purchased that motorcycle?" he questioned, pulling away. I winced; I knew this was going to come around sooner or later, I just had hoped it would have been later, much, much later. "I already told you. I wanted to hear your voice." Somewhere I hoped that was good enough for him but I knew it wasn't. "Bella, there's more to it then that. There's so much more isn't there. What happened when I left?"

"It's a long story."

"I have plenty of time, it's not even dusk."

"I'm not sure it would interest you, really, it's very dull."

"Try me."

Snickering he had found himself a seat on the bed, his eyes lured me over to him. Letting out an irritated type of sigh out past my lips I sat beside him, leaning my head against his shoulder. That however didn't seem to please him, so he laid my head on his lap and I stared up at his perfect features. "Should I start at the beginning?" I whispered. "Yes." He responded back, laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Well, I don't remember much I'm afraid. I blocked out as much as possibly. But Charlie told Alice what it was like when you left, so I'll use his a bit as reference." He stayed silent, his golden optics locked and pouring into mine. "The day you told me...the night rather, I was completely shocked, broken I guess you could say. My feet wandered from the path we had taken into the woods. When it had grown dim, until completely black I had no idea where I was going. So instead of wandering anymore I found myself curled on the ground. There was a terrible ripping. I think it was my soul, not my heart. It was like you had taken a large piece of it with you. Sam Uley found me in the woods. Charlie had sent what seemed like numerous people, out into the woods to find me. I didn't hear much. Only them mumbling 'she keeps saying "he left, he left"'. I must have seemed insane now that I think about it. After I had been recovered, mainly the rest of the week, I wouldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. Charlie was growing intensely worried. I bet I scared him half to death. My zombie behavior slowly eased to where I would talk and swallow some food. But there were no feelings behind my actions. I was empty as Charlie put it."

Edward was still glued to me, but his eyes were terror and guilt ridden. I knew I was causing this. There was a frown tugging at my lips. "Maybe I should stop." My frown spread to Edward and he to grimaced. "No, continue."

"Well, that was how it was for the next five or so months. I was living but there was no life behind me. I got good grades, stayed at home, did all the chores, everything that a perfect child would do. But I knew I wasn't perfect. In fact I had to be far from it. That was caused me to think that you left me. I had always had a feeling that you were to good for me. I still think that and..."

"Isabella" he purred. His lips were mere inches away from mine and his eyes were so gentle that it caused me to lose my train of thought. His fingers easily slid underneath my head, lifting it from his lap closer to his face. Then I found our lips entangled. It was soft and the familiar boundaries that Edward had set were obvious. I didn't cross them. I hadn't kissed Edward in so long and when I had it was somewhat brief.

It seemed like he could go on forever. After all he didn't need to breath. But he pulled back, for my sake. My heartbeat had its usual reaction, skipping and increasing its momentum. Edward only chuckled. "I think that will be enough for tonight?"

"I thought you wanted to hear it all?"

"The rest I believe I can guess. If it bothers me tonight I'll just simply ask Alice what Charlie said."

My eyes glanced over to my window. The tree outside swayed to the rhythm of a passing breeze. Evening had already settled over Forks and for once not a single cloud packed overhead. "You're leaving already?"

"Yes, Charlie is coming to check on you in a few minutes. He seems so upset he might smell me."

It was my turn to laugh, which I did. "One last thing before you go, please." Edward smiled, and raised a brow in curiosity. "Yes?"

"Where exactly did you put my gifts?"

Edward eased me off his lap, laying my head against my pillow instead. It was nothing compared to him, except maybe slightly more comfortable. He had found his way over to one of the floorboards, like he said they were under. The one he picked was near the window. Easily he lifted it up and pulled all of my pictures, the no longer good plane tickets, and what I wanted, his CD. Smiling he brought them over to me. My fingers easily picked up what I wanted, the disk, and I lifted myself off my bed. He watched me move over towards my stereo as I placed in the CD and pressed play. His lullaby gently filled the room. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it. Tears swelled at my eyes. It had always been so beautiful and it was mine. I didn't care if that was selfish or not at this moment, I was too dazed by Edwards's finger perfectly hitting every note.

"Don't cry." I felt his breath on my neck again, his arms wrapped around me from behind. "It's just so beautiful." I responded. It all fell silent and I was sure that neither of us was going to move, but he did unfortunately. "I'll see you tomorrow my Juliet."

"I love you Romeo." He laughed lightheartedly and he tenderly kissed my cheek and he was gone. My form found my bed again. The hypnotizing melody slowly lulled me to my slumber. I swear I could still feel his cold digits on my flesh. Before I completely dozed off I wondered if that would ever be the feeling of my fingers. Unfortunately my subconscious drove me away from the thought and I lay there, waiting for daylight.


End file.
